Shameless Smut
by SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Just a series of smut between Darius/Lux. Follows the sexy cliche of someone in the dungeon. NonCon. Eventual Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Darius/Lux smut! Because I worship the OTP! This is AU from ABLADD. NONCON!

/

All over the city-state of Demacia celebrations are taking place late into the night. Just three days previous some of their best warriors captured the dreaded Hand of Noxus, Darius. It cost the lives of five good men, but he was captured alive. Of course a trial was held, and he was found guilty of countless war crimes against the citizens of Demacia. Currently he is being held in one of heavily fortified dungeons. Unlike Noxus, who made all of their prison cells underground, Demacia made them in the top of the city's tallest towers.

At dawn the next day Darius is scheduled to be publicly executed for his crimes. The soldiers guarding him are relaxing. Only token guard is watching over him at the moment. The partying is already starting, almost everyone is busy getting drunk. They've stripped him naked and chained to the wall. What threat does he pose to anyone like that?

Silent as a cat on the prowl, Lux sneaks past the guards. There are only three on duty on this level. Two of the three are already flat out drunk. For a moment she is tempted to tell her brother about their negligence. However, if she did that it would give away the fact that she is here in the first place. Many times her family and friends have quoted at her that 'curiosity killed the cat.' This time she isn't in danger of getting killed for being curious. General Darius has a fearsome reputation, and has always wanted to see what he looks like vulnerable.

Pity he will be put to death. He's a damn fine specimen of a male. More than once Lux has spent a few minutes just admiring him from a safe distance while in Noxus. Tonight is her last chance to get a look at him up close. Once she reaches the last flight of stairs, Lux removes her borrowed key. It isn't stealing if she is going to return it! Double checking for any sign of being discovered, Lux unlocks the door.  
Slowly it creaks open revealing a fairly bruised looking Noxian. Jade green eyes snap open at the sight of the door opening. As Lux pops her head in the door, she sees his eyebrows raise rather high is surprise. His neck is chained to the wall, his hands chained above his head, and his legs chained to the floor.

"Heh. Come to mock me, little Demacian?" He says with smirk obviously unafraid.

"No. I was just curious…" Lux explains with a shrug, trying very hard not to stare in awe at the sheer size of the man.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Darius replies with a quirk of his lips.

"…And satisfaction brought it back." Lux answers back promptly sticking out her tongue at him.

All he does in response is give her a rather toothy looking grin. A devilish light dances in his eyes at the sight of her. Despite the fact that he faces death in the morning he appears calm, collected, and unafraid. For a few moments the two of them just eyeball each other in silence.

"Aren't you afraid?" Lux inquires softly, curious to learn more about the legendary Noxian before he is gone.

"No. Death is a fate all warriors must face at some point. And at the moment, there is nothing scary about you. You're just a little Demacian mage. Nothing worth worrying about." Darius tells her with smug tone.

"I am not just a little Demacian mage! I'm Luxanna Crownguard! And you should be worried. I'm dangerous." Lux states back face going red.

"Heh. I know who you are. Out of all the Crownguard family, you're the only one I've never faced in battle. You've never been in a battle, never will. Your combat skills are not worth noting. What is there to be afraid of?" Darius says back, clearly enjoying making her upset.

"You should be afraid! I could make you beg, if I wanted to." Lux hisses back, face going even redder at his mocking tone.

"Hahaha. Sure, whatever. Go make empty threats elsewhere." All Darius does is laugh at her. His eyes dance with amusement, and a smug looks remains on his lips.

A rage bursts from deep within her chest. So many people underestimate her! Just because she isn't allowed in combat doesn't mean she is weak. How many high risk missions has she pulled off flawless while in Noxus? Unlike her stronger older brothers, Lux has learned to reply on her smarts instead of brute strength. Damn the man is right, she doesn't have the skills to torture him until he begs for mercy. Suddenly a wicked thought comes to mind. There are other ways to make people beg without actually hurting them. And who would believe what he says in the morning? Lux's eyes narrow, a smirk crosses her face. At her change in expression Darius pauses his soft laughter.

"…You know there are several reasons why a person would beg. A starving man might beg for food, a man beg to end the pain, or…" Lux says with a widening grin.

With each sentence, Lux removes an article of clothing. Her lips curve into a wide smug at the sight of his mouth dropping. Once the last piece of her clothing hits the floor she prowls over to the shocked Noxian. It feels great to have made break his calm composure. I will prove to Darius that I am not to be mocked! Lux thinks with a smirk before she gets to work. Kneeling down between his legs, she starts to stroke his hardening member with one hand.

"H-hey…" Darius stammers in shock not expecting this turn of events.

Before he can say anything else, Lux licks his cock from balls to head. Once she reaches his head, she twirls her tongue around the top. Encouraged by his low groan, she takes him in her mouth. Slowly she bobs her mouth up and down. Gradually she increases her pace, alternating between sucking and licking. One of her friend hands massage his balls. Darius's breathing has started grow heavy, and more than once he stifles a moan. Lux feels his body start to tense. Without warning, she stops giving him head.

"F-fuck. You stopped!" Darius growls at her, not pleased being denied release.

"…Or you can make a man beg for release." Lux says with a very smug tone.

Darius turns an interesting shade of red, but doesn't say anything. All he does is stare at her naked form, pale in the dim moonlight. Lux smirks even wider before starting to pleasure herself in front of him. One hand starts to squeeze a breast, while her other hands starts to stroke her honey pot.

"Mmm…" Lux moans out as her hands stroke her aroused snatch.  
"…" Darius gives her a strained look, and he tugs at the chains.

A pleased look crosses her face, another wicked thought coming to mind. Pulling her hand out of her vagina slick with her juices, she holds it out for Darius to gaze at. His eyes focus on the juices running down her fingers.

"Want a taste?" Lux asks voice innocent sounding.

"What do you think?" Darius growls out, eyes still glued to the juices on her hand.

"I think that a part of you certainly does." Lux says with feigned indifference before using her wet hand to give his dick a few more strokes.

"Damn it!" Darius groans out as Lux quickly releases him before he can cum.

"Hmm, is there something you would like Darius? Perhaps if you begged me ever so nicely…" Lux says smirk replacing the innocent smile.

Darius mumbles something softly under his breath, refusing to look her in eyes. Blue eyes twinkle with pleasure at his predicament. One of her hands reach towards him, but stop just inches away from his cock.

"I can't hear you. I should get going…and I'll love to hear what the guards say about finding you with an erection." Lux says with a purr.

"Please let me cum. I'm begging." Darius repeats louder, a blush of hot emotion filling his face.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Lux answers back with a grin.

With on hand on his muscle shoulder keeping her steady, Lux moves on top him. With a smug look, Lux slowly slides herself down his hard cock. She's never been with anyone his size before, and he feels divine. Once she is settled on his member, her blue eyes lock with his jade green ones. Slowly she starts to rise up, before quickly slamming back down. It does take long for his hips to start bucking in rhythm with her movements. As their bodies move in unison, Lux feels her body reaching a climax. A part of her wants to scream with pleasure, but that would alert the guards. Biting her lower lip so hard she draws blood, Lux slams down one last time. As her muscles contract around him in orgasm, Darius also releases his load. As his hot seed fills her Lux, lets out a content sigh. Damn, such a pity he's being put to death in the morning.

Green eyes pierce her blue eyes as she slides off him. Dribbles of his cum slide down her thighs. Another curious thought fills her. One hand reaches down, and scoops up a piece of cum. Without hesitation, Lux licks it off her finger. Darius remains silent, still staring at her eyes intense. Definitely too much of a shame if he were die, Lux decides. Once she finishes getting dressed, she fishes out the key from one of her pockets. Without looking back, she tosses the key over her shoulder at him.

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you can find your way home with limited resources." Lux says with in reply to her actions.

Before he can act, Lux uses her magic to go invisible. All three of the guards are useless, almost too drunk to stand up. As silently and quickly as possible, she leaves the tower and goes to her room. Lux's heart beats fast and hard. That had to be one of the most irresponsible things she has ever done! What was she thinking?! No matter, he's right about one. She'll never encounter him in battle, and her missions in Noxus are over. Her curiosity didn't get her killed, and the satisfaction it brought her was divine.


	2. Curiosity

More Darius/Lux smut! Only Darius gets his revenge from last time!

/

Awareness trickles into Lux's mind slowly. Something isn't right. As more clarity comes to her, the more she realizes how wrong her world is. For one, she isn't where she is supposed to be. Second, she's not wearing any clothes, and finally realizes she is chained to a rather large bed. What? Lux scrambles to remember what happened last. Her memories are fuzzy, and Lux frowns trying to recover something useful. Oh! She had been shopping in Piltover. It had been about three months since her encounter with Darius. It felt like it had been long enough for her leave Demacia without worrying about trouble. Someone must have ambushed her while she was shopping! There isn't much to see in the room around her. All that she can tell, is that the bed is large, and the only light is from a fireplace somewhere across the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A pleased sounding voice says from off to her right.  
Clothed only in a silk robe, is a very pleased looking Darius. Lux's eyes grow very wide. Her stomach leaps to her throat beating fast. Unprepared for this turn of events she speaks without thinking.

"Oh fucking hell!" Lux gives a sharp tug on her bonds, but she is unable to escape.

"Hmm. You're not in hell. But, yes, there will be fucking." Darius says with a purr as he strides over to her, his erection visible even in the dim light.

Desperate to do something, Lux tries to scoot away from him, but doesn't go very far due to her chains. Once Darius reaches the bed, he slides the robe off his shoulders. Once again, Lux is in awe at the sheer size of him. All of him is large, tone, and lightly tanned. A very toothy grin graces his face, as his eyes travel up and down her body. One of his large calloused fingers traces a small circle around her navel. A mixture of sensations feeling butterflies dancing on her skin and electricity follow his touch.

"…Are you going to kill me afterwards?" Lux says softly gazing into his eyes.

"As much as I like to kill Demacians, you did do me a rather large favor. Honestly, I was not expecting my night to end like it did. Thanks to your foolish curiosity I can continue doing my work for Noxus. I will show my thanks by sparing your life. However, your treatment of me last time is…unacceptable. No one gets away with making me beg like a mere dog." Darius explains with a smirk a few teeth gleaming in the dim light.

As Darius tells her this, his fingers start wandering over her body. His touch is light, almost gentle in intensity. Slowly a finger traces each of her nipples, which harden at the attention. To her dismay, a fire starts to kindle in her groin at his efforts. Lux just bites her lips in an effort not to moan. No way is she going to give him that satisfaction!

"Heh. You are going to beg me for release. And this time, I will get to enjoy the sound of your pleasured screams. No need to hold back here, there isn't anyone to hear you. Now, I believe I am going to get my taste." Darius tells her bringing his face ever closer to her snatch.

As her heart pounds faster and faster, Lux attempts to scoot back from him. She does not like having zero control over this situation! Two very large hands grip her hips hard pinning her in place. Darius's tongue lightly flickers against her skin. A slight gasp leaves her lips. A blush floods down her entire body. A tiny part of her starts to grow warm in ways she doesn't want it too! There is no way she is going to enjoy this degrading treatment of her person.

"Mmm." Darius murmurs at her before leaning in closer.

As his tongue starts to explore her honey pot, the heat between Lux's legs grows hotter. Lux has felt pleasure before, nothing compared to the sensations she's feeling now! Before she realizes it she starts to pant with desire. Hips bucking upwards slightly she tries to regain control. However Darius takes encouragement at her body's reaction to his efforts, and he increases the pressure of his tongue.

"Ahh…!" Lux moans out a tingling feeling growing in her.

"Heh." Darius says with a very smug tone, completely stopping his work on her clit.

"..." Lux bites down on her lip fast drawing blood, refusing to give in.

"Lux I have all the time in the world. I see no problems just keeping you captive for my personal amusement. The sooner you do as I desire, the sooner I will let go free. Now, why don't you beg like you so desperately want? I know you're enjoying my work." Darius replies thoughtfully one finger gently stroking her keeping her on the verge of climaxing.

"Please I'm begging you...let me climax. Please!" Lux cries out desperate for release both from the sexual tension and her bonds.

"Very well." Darius states back with an unceasingly smug tone.

It did not take long for Lux to reach pinnacles of pleasure. Darius is very talented with his tongue. Hips bucking upwards, legs quivering Lux moans loudly. As her body rides waves of tingling heat Lux forgets why she is mad at the man. As he stops his magic with his tongue rage at his unacceptable treatment of her returns. That damned Noxian will not get away with this! There are better ways of getting her in his bed then tasteless kidnapping.

"You taste wonderful. Now for the second thing I require from you…" Darius replies with a contented tone.

"There's more?!" Lux squeaks.

"Yes. Last time you held back screams of pleasure. I will hear you scream this time. The sounds of a woman screaming in pleasure because of me are not to be denied. Anyone who can hear you here will not care like those reckless Demacian guards would." Darius mutters to her, voice deep and husky.

Intense green eyes stare peer at her. Emotions she's never seen before look back. Lux's breathe catches in her throat. Butterflies in her stomach compete with her pounding heart for dominance. No one has ever looked at her like that before. Something other than raw desire lurks in those eyes. Darius pulls himself up, dominating her view. The man is huge! How could she have forgotten just large he is?! His fingers start trailing up and down her sides. Familiar aching heat starts to return to her lower body. Briefly his mouth suckles at each of her nipples bringing them to firm peaks.

Firm lips capture hers in a passionate kiss. A moan leaves her lips giving him access. As their tongues fight for control one of his legs presses hers further apart. Without resistance Lux lets him enter her. Hands curling into tight fists feelings of desire flood her. Their bodies soon start moving in sync. Darius stops kissing her, and starts using his tongue on her neck. Mindless bliss fills Lux as he fills her with his essence.

"Darius!" Lux screams loudly for a brief moment completely content in the moment.

"Mmm. Nice. Very nice. Kind of tempting to keep you. I am a man of my word, however. I told myself I would let you go free. I've gotten my taste. Once you've woken up in the morning you will be free and provided a way home. Discreetly of course. Noxians are far surperior hosts then you pitful Demacians." Darius remarks with a familiar smirk.

"You...you...you PIG! I will make you regret this!" Lux snarls at him, face turning crimson.

"You are most welcome to attempt some payback. It would be please us both if you returned. Not having to pay to fetch you for some mutual enjoyment would be very nice." Darius replies with an even bigger smug look.

"Grrrrr." Lux growls back at him not afraid to show her teeth.

"You should get some sleep. The transportation back to Piltover can take some time. You'll need the rest." Darius says with an indifferent tone, then he kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

"He will pay. He will. I swear it." Lux hisses to herself before attempting sleep.


	3. Underestimated

Passion for payback at Darius' unacceptable behavior consumes Lux's attention. Sure enough she was returned safely to Demacia. Darius kept his word to the letter. What she didn't expect was to get photographed as she was entering Demacia. Before she could use magic to disguise the hickeys that beast left all over her neck, she became a tabloid front page favorite. This is the first time Lux has brought such humiliation to her family name! Not even Garen's supposed "affairs" with a Du Couteau were so widely published. Ever since she ever gazed into his intense emerald gaze, an unfamiliar obsession grew heavy in Lux's gut. That arrogant asshole has caused her so much trouble. It would have served him right, if she had left him to die instead of foolishly freeing him.

No one had ever dared treat her in such a manner! Worst of all, that Noxian brute managed to trick her. No one had ever done that to her before. How dare the one man who outsmarts her be Noxian?! Foreign feelings flooded her upon her surprise meeting in that man's bedroom! Some of the emotions make Lux blush; she forces those thoughts out of her mind every time. Other times more complex, conflicting feelings that have no place her in heart pop up. Suppression works best with those problematic issues. Any driving force then rage is a waste of time and energy. To plan the perfect payback, she needs to focus. It has been exactly four weeks, five days, and twelve hours since her incident in Noxus. Not once since her return, has Lux left her room.

Since her unexpected and unexplained, disappearance from Piltover, rumors have been spreading about her. Not only tabloids smear her name but even the average newspaper brings up the subject! As justice driven Demacians are, they are not monks. Sexual adventures, kept tastefully discreet, happen among the Demacian Nobility. Unlike most immoral pleasures executed by nobility, hers became a public discussion. Everyone knows that her secret jaunt from Piltover was to visit a lover. Thankfully, even the wildest rumors don't paint her lover being a Noxian. The main suspects are Ezreal, Jayce, and Lucian! Whatever she dishes out to that pompous jerk must be equally embarrassing! What could she do that would make him squirm inside like being the target of the press? Not being in complete control of this situation makes her so mad!

Wait, that is it...control! Darius is famous for always being in command. He didn't have a problem with her until she made him lose control of the situation. All she needs to do is make him obey her again. Highly doubtful that she will get another chance like their first meeting. No, she needs to make her own luck. That means gathering a means to make him obey her without chains. Not that she would have a way to get such a large man into the needed number of chains. Sad though, he looked very delicious when he was chained to the wall, helpless to her whims. Perhaps, she could...no, best to be cautious. Darius is not a mage, so a spell would work best. Lux pulls out a magical tome from her bookshelf. Plopping down on her thick pillows, she starts to look for the perfect spell. Mmm, so many wonderful ways to make him bow to her. Plans upon plans formed in her mind, as she looked over each spell. Oh yes, revenge is a dish best served over hot, steamy sex!

Once her plan was thought out, it didn't take long for Lux for gather the required materials. Discreetly, of course! No need to add more fuel to the tabloid fire that is her reputation. Hmm, maybe she should provide anonymous, inside information about Xin Zhao's love life. He hasn't been the target of the tabloids before. He'd make for a great distraction to draw away her limelight for this mission. After all, magically edited photographs and sworn testimonies are used as credible media fuel all the time. Xin is solid, this sort of attention shouldn't bother him too badly. Cackling a bit to herself, Lux sends off letters full of evidence to the Demacian Insider, Piltover Progressive Paperhouse, and Zaunite Truths. In just a few weeks, Darius will tremble before her! Teach that upitity Noxian General to humiliate a Crownguard is a grave mistake! Demacia will win, even if only she knows the truth of it.

Exactly one week after Xin becomes the most popular man in all the tabloids, Lux sneaks into Noxus. To her surprise, and minor annoyance, the guard rotations are different. New mundane and magical traps line every tunnel, crevice, air duct, and hole carefully hidden with amazing determination. Lux rises a single blond eyebrow when she realizes that all the new traps are nonlethal. Darius is expecting her to return for vengeance, and he is treating her infiltration skills with respect. Pleasure floods her as she passes each new obstacle.

It has been years since she has needed to use her full set of spy skills. Being pushed to her limits just to get into Noxus sends shivers down her spine. How could she let her life become so boring that breaking into Noxus is actually difficult? Lux overcomes every contested inch of Noxus with growing thrills of pride. Although the only thing at stake is her honor, she's never felt so pressured pull off a mission flawlessly. All her life, she has been underestimated. For the first time, someone is treating her like an equal! Obnoxious as the Hand of Noxus is, he has excellent choices in creative non lethal traps. Yes, she will need to come back for a return visit. Haven't the tabloids smeared her name in the muck for weeks? Surely just one time conquering Darius is not enough payback!

As impressive as the defences on the Noxus underground tunnels are, they pale in comparison to the ones build around Darius' mansion. He really isn't taking any chances at her sneaking in! Again, all the traps are non lethal. Several of the magical traps actually would leave the victim without clothes. An interesting application of that kind of magic! Lux very happily steals all the spells put into place as she works her way inside. It takes longer then she was hoping to get into Darius' bedroom. She will not have nearly as much time to play as she originally planned. Still there is enough time in the night to get her message across.

Darius is sleeping on that bed, with the same style of sheets only minus the chains. No, she is mistaken. There are still chains on the bed, just hidden. All of them have magic nulling spells on them. Crafty bastard isn't taking any risks. Pity he already the made the mistake of pissing her off! Slowly, Lux weaves her spell. A tiny chain of light grows from her fingers. Carefully she has snake through the air dodging the protection spells all over the place. Thing is, all the magic defense spells Darius put into place are meant to stop spells that actually cause harm.

No, this spell is completely harmless according to the rules governing offensive spells. Gradually her chains of light form thick links, and a simple collar of golden light builds around his neck. Once it reaches the required thickness, Lux causes the chains of light to shift into solid materials. Even as his livid green eyes snap open, the enchantment is already set in. Before Darius can start to speak, Lux hushes him.

"Shhh, not a sound my dear Darius," Lux murmurs at him, grin widening at his face. Oh, his mouth open and closes, but not a single noise comes from his lips. Livid shades of red fill his face, and spread down his neck. A smirk grows wide on her face at his expression.

"Hands at your side, and don't move from that spot," Lux commands before Darius hands can wander over to his axe. "Why so upset Darius? You did give me permission to come back." His green eyes narrow into slits as she moves closer. Darius is only clothed in silk briefs. Numerous scars show up pale against his skin, exposed by the faint lighting she is providing now that he is awake.

"So the Hand of Noxus wears briefs to bed? Interesting choice." Lux mocks, hoping to make Darius turn a deeper shade of red. Alas, he does not. It would not be as satisfying if she forced him to via the collar.

"For the next few hours you are my bitch, Darius. No one treats me like that! No one. You will learn your place." Lux says, her smirk turning feral at the memories of her embarrassment from all the attention brought on by the tabloids. His gaze looks her over slowly, taking in every inch of her. Pleasure spikes in her groin at his gaze. She remembers very, very well how he can treat parts of her.

"I do give you kudos for the efforts you put into place to capture me, during my return attempt. I actually had to work hard at it! For that, I thank you. I haven't had such fun in well...about six weeks." Lux replies, with a nod in the direction of his growing erection. Another flush of red spreads down his neck.

"I was going to make you bark like a dog, but I am on limited time. I'd much rather use our short time together for other entertainment you can provide," with each word she speaks, Lux inches closer to Darius. Carefully causing her clothing to slowly teleport to a safe location, she is soon naked.

"Dear Darius, your poor dick must be hurting so. Kept constrained by those briefs." Lux whispers, as her right hand slides under the briefs. Darius shudders a bit as she takes hold of his cock. Slowly she rises her hand up and down his shaft, altering the pressure of her grip. After several moments, she is rewarded by a decent gush of precum. Taking that as the signal to stop, she retreats her hand. Once again, she is rewarded with that agonized look of desire and longing.

"Not yet. Lie flat on your back Darius," Lux commands an identical smirk on her face. Last time he had given her an amazing orgasm with his oral skills. Time to double check that wasn't a fluke. Part of learning after all is about repeating a task until it proves true. Already dripping with anticipation, she slides her snatch over his mouth. A gasp escapes her lips unexpectedly, as he goes at eating out with passion. Not expecting this, Lux moans loudly, her hips bucking. What feels like a chuckle comes from his throat.

"H-hey! I'm in control. Put your hands to good use pleasuring my breasts, General Darius." Lux snaps, highly displeased at his laugh! How dare he think that he might have an advantage over her in a situation like this. Soon both his hands are gently kneading her breasts. Rough callouses on his hands dance over her skin smoothly. It isn't long before tingles of an orgasm start to build. Knowing that the smug dick likes to hear her scream, Lux forces herself to not yell out his name. The best he gets is a moan.

"Excellent work, General. Now, keep still. I've got plans for you." Lux orders, an eager grin crossing her face. Now she will set the pace! Nice, and slow just the way she wants. Who cares what he wants at the moment? This is her time!

Panting from the sheer force of that orgasm, Lux wastes very little time sliding down his chest. Again, that intense stare looks at her coupled with a look of hot emotions and desires. Slowing down her eager pace towards his cock, she starts to plant light kisses on his chest. Carefully, she traces each scar with her tongue. Darius starts to squirm, his hands clenched into tight fists. Her fingers creep up into the wild mane that is his hair. To her surprise is it soft and lush. Very pleasant to touch. Swirling her hands in and out of his hair, she goes back to delivering soft kisses.

His squirming intensifies, sweat forming beads all over his body. Darius is fighting her spell very, very hard. Perhaps if he had any magical inclination, he could break it. Alas for the poor Noxian general, he lacks any magical capabilities. He is at her complete mercy. Parts of her plan surface through the heated pleasure. Time to make her mark! Without mercy, Lux starts to kiss and suckle at a particular part on his neck. By the time she's done, this hickey will be visible for all to admire. Just as she finishes leaving behind an impressive mark, a tiny bell chimes in her mind. Her time is up, staying any longer would risk failure. Failure is not option! Pity though, she hadn't really had a chance to enjoy some of his more….majestic features.

"Ah, our time is up darling Darius. Alas, I do not have the time to finish the job. Still, this venture was extremely rewarding...for me! Perhaps I will come back some day to finish your lesson in obedience. Of course, you're more then welcome to try some revenge back at me. I will find your pitiful attempts amusing. Farewell. Now, go into a deep sleep, and dream of me." Lux orders, flooding her magic down the chains.

This is the riskiest part. Once she is out of range, the chains will break. Her control over him will be gone. She needs him to be in a deep sleep, so she has plenty of time to get the hell out of Noxus. Yes, revenge is a dish best served over hot, steamy sex. She'll need to plan on his attempts to get back at her. He's not to underestimated. Darius will not forget this, and he will try to get control back. Lux looks forward to it, the challenge of staying in control is intoxicating. Why couldn't her previous lovers be this enjoyable? Perhaps letting him escape the Demacian prison is worth it. Despite some troubles from the media, this game is very amusing!

/

Note - I update my AO3 account with new content more often.


End file.
